


Fauning around

by LewdCookies



Series: Fornheim Fornications [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Doggy Style, Drunk Sex, F/M, Femdom, Furry, Hair Pulling, Kissing, Language Barrier, Outdoor Sex, Porn With Plot, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Sex inside a Tent, Spying, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, braid pulling, dominant female, from behind, fucked from behind, implied threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdCookies/pseuds/LewdCookies
Summary: A ranger gets snared.





	Fauning around

Gideon swore under his breath as he weaved his way through the crowds. His brow furrowed in frustration. In this case it was because he managed to lose sight of Vallyn for the third time in a row amongst the crowds. Funny he thought, for someone who had been hired for an expedition into unknown lands for his tracking and navigation skills they seemed to have suddenly forsaken him completely. The Ranger assuming that his edge had been blunted somewhat by the booze he drank before. But then there was fact that tracking someone through a crowd was much different from tracking someone through a forest. He realized that he needed something to climb up on to even have a chance to look out over the crowd.

Around him the Skraeling celebrated their recent victory over the Hunfar, a tribe of rat like beastmen, as loudly and as boisterously as they could. The various beastmen groups or tribes more accurately described, that made up the alliance kept mostly to themselves. But not completely without friction. Nearby he could hear a small scuffle breaking out as someone from one tribe strayed a bit too close to another and was violently rebuked. He had very early on lost count at the amount of types of beastmen he had seen. Everything from giant bears and wolves to various types of lizards and birds. It almost seemed to him as nearly as everything between the earth and the sky was represented by them in some shape or form. But the miyur ranger had to keep his curiosity under tight wraps as he navigated across the what remained of the fortress grounds. The Skraeling, after having won, proceeded to systematically destroy every single trace of the previous inhabitants. All due to ancient enmities.

But any further observations about the Skraeling and their nature would have to wait, he chided himself. At least until after he had managed to locate their errant fighter. Vallyn had stormed off after discussions about their current temporary ‘employer’, a local warlord named Vindbraag the Destroyer, had turned sour. Gideon made a slight pained grimace as he recalled the earlier discussion about what might happen after they had fulfilled his task. The party having traded a favour for a favour to rescue some people captured by the Hunfar. The discussion had at one point slid into the consideration of taking him out of the picture before he could turn on them. Gideon took a deep breath, his nostrils filling with the smells of cooked food and wood smoke, to clear his mind. It was a discussion for later. But he had also promised Lina to keep an eye on Vallyn after she had disappeared. Considering they were more or less alone in unknown lands everyone had to watch the others back. Granted, he then added somewhat acerbically, it hadn’t been that much of a promise. It was more him being voluntold with the sole reason that everybody else had suddenly found far more important things to do. Gideon let out another frustrated sigh and continued to curse his slight misfortune under his breath.

As he was making his way around the bulk of a walking bear, the creature hoisting a large barrel on his shoulder, he was suddenly yanked backwards. Spun around his bootheels his hand automatically went for the sword on his hip. Until he remembered he had left it behind with the rest of his equipment and weapons. Thinking that walking around fully armed during the festivities would’ve been a rather improper thing to do. As his hands grasped at the space where his sword usually was Gideon heard a girlish giggle. Feeling somewhat sheepish he looked up at the source. The first thing he noticed were the pair of horns that emerged from the top of her head, sticking out through curly hair that was the colour of glowing embers. The horns sweeping backwards and looking like gnarled tree trunks awash in a sea of fire. Aside from a few stray locks of hair the rest fell in a long braid down her back, various flowers weaved into it. There was a wreath of the same flowers on top of her head as well. A pair of pointed ears stood out from the sides of her head. She looked at him with keen interest. A pair of pale white eyes, a petite nose between them, studied him with an almost disconcerting intensity. Her lips, very soft looking ones for that part, were turned upwards in what could only described as a very friendly smile. Based on the way she was looking at him Gideon knew she obviously had something in mind for him. But he was left guessing what it might be. Her skin was the colour of forest soil, a dark earthy brown in tone, at parts adorned with patterns made with white paint. He wondered briefly if it was warpaint she had forgotten to wash off from before or something more ritualistic. Parts of it certainly seemed to guide his vision he noticed. He felt his cheeks go warm as he realized he had been staring a bit too intently. She wore was a red sash that went diagonally over her breasts. The garment held together at the front with a clasp made out of what looked like bone or metal. Her body was shaped a bit like an inverted triangle, she possessed a rather noticeable bust but in turn her waistline was rather ill defined and a set of narrow hips. The other remarkable feature about her was her legs. A pair of digitigrade legs that were covered in soft black fur from the thigh and downwards. She wore another sash, this one somewhat bigger and longer, around her waist. From where he stood she looked to be slightly taller than him but not by very much. Firehair studied him for a moment, the look in her eyes very…  
Appreciative?  
Amorous?  
He was very much caught off guard when she suddenly grabbed him by his tunic lapels and pulled him closer, pressing her lips up against his. Gideon’s eyes shot wide open in surprise as she kissed him hard. His arms flailing in surprise as he made a mix of noises ranging from surprise to protest. Not that she seemed to care much about that as she pulled him in tighter, her soft breasts mashing up against his chest. Down between his legs he could feel something stir at the sudden intimate contact. Gideon couldn’t help but to note they were indeed felt rather soft. They also tasted faint of berries, but that could’ve been from something she had eaten. She had a peculiar scent to her, a smell of forest and spring flowers.

She giggled slightly as he gasped for breath after letting him go. This time she was joined by more titters from nearby. Next to a small bonfire he spotted a group of similar looking beastwomen observing the unfolding spectacle with thinly veiled interest.  
“Tho ert seyetur,” she said in the peculiar language of the region. Her voice was soft and lilting, “Viltu rytha?”  
He could smell the alcohol on her breath and her pupils were slightly dilated as well. From the nearby group there was a chorus of oohs and aahs.  
“Uhh…” Gideon began, clearly feeling confused and not sure what or how he was going to respond to this. His grasp of the Fornheim language was about as threadbare as his clothing felt at this point after having spent several days adventuring. However, in the back of his mind, he was getting some idea what was going on. But at the same time he wasn’t exactly sure what he should do next. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on how you saw it, she decided to take the initiative.  
“Komdu meeth mer,” she said as she grabbed him by the hand. The fingers of her hand were tipped with sharp nails, but otherwise felt rather warm and inviting. Gideon found himself being pulled along for a moment before his legs realized what was going on and started working again. Behind him he could hear the others cheer loudly, raising their drinking horns and tankards up in the air as they disappeared. The miyur left wondering if those were aimed for him or her in this case. Then he noticed the small stubby tail sticking out from underneath the sash. If he didn’t know any better he would’ve thought it was wagging back and forth very excitedly.

Firehair dragged him away from the roaring crowds, Gideon assuming she wanted some privacy, towards a cluster of tents in the periphery. Made out of animal hides they were a mix between round or octagon in shape. One obvious entrance covered by a tent flap. The tents seemed rather similar in appearance to tents that were used by nomads back home. The noise from the festivities a somewhat distant buzz behind them. Gideon felt a growing mix of trepidation and confusion as she pulled him towards one of the tents. This one octagon in shape and mostly made out of white coloured hides. While he had his inklinations of what she wanted but he wasn’t too sure how right they were. Smiling coyly at him she pulled the flap open and more or less dragged him inside of it, before he had a chance to do anything. Like hesitating or running away. He wondered if he shouldn’t be try screaming for help at that point or not as she was sending some very mixed signals. Then again, would’ve anyone listen?

The tent flap closed behind him and the interior descended into a deep gloom. The light from the never setting sun scarcely filtering through the tent walls. But then the lack of light wasn’t much of an issue for him. His natural darkvision allowing him to see the tents interior almost as if it was day. The tent floor was covered with furs from a myriad of different animals. Various leather satchels and baskets lining the tents walls. Behind him Firehair gave him a gentle shove forwards. Gideon stumbled and landed, face first, into a large heap of furs piled up at one end of the tent that acted as a makeshift bed. He managed to roll over on his back, spatting out stray hairs in the process. He was on the verge of rising up on his elbows when she, with surprising deftness, straddled him. Her hoofed feet planted on either side of him. She felt much lighter than she might have previously looked. Without another word she leant close and pressed her lips against him again for another deep kiss. Her arms holding his flailing arms in place. Gideon thinking he could feel her tongue prodding at his mouth. He wondered curiously if anyone even in Fornheim knew how to kiss with tongue. Or if make out sessions were even that common amongst the various beastmen tribes that inhabited the region due to the difference in sexual-

Gideon’s mental diatribe came to a sudden and effective end as he felt one of her knees spreading his legs apart and then push itself up against his groin. With his lips still being occupied by hers the only noise that he could make was something of a mix between a groan and wheeze from his throat. His eyes shooting open in sudden surprise. Firehair pulled away, a brief string of saliva connecting their lips as they were left gasping for air. Her cheeks were noticeably flushed and her eyes had a glassy look to them. One would’ve had to be blind to not see what she had in mind.  
“Eg thraui thig,” she said hotly as she looked at him through hooded eyelids.  
With his arms still held in place, her grip wasn't letting up anytime soon, there wasn’t much Gideon could do other than to swallow nervously. The way she had said it, her voice dripping with obvious wanton, told him she wasn’t going to take no for an answer. I recall the last time he had found himself in an situation like this. In that case it had ended with him having to leave the mansion he had stayed in the morning after in all haste. All the while trying to keep himself out of the clutches of an irate noble, who claimed he had defiled his daughter. The joke was on him, they had pounced on him like a pair of wildcats. Not that he told the nobleman that, he might’ve just executed him on the spot for that. Gideon sincerely hoped this wouldn’t end up being a repeat of that. There weren’t that many places he could run away to on Fornheim.

Firehair’s body was pushed up ver intimately against his, her breast pressing against his chest, and Gideon could feel his member beginning to stir between his legs. She nuzzled up closer to him. Her soft lips trailing over his tanned weatherbeaten skin as she kissed him all over his face. She tittered for a moment as her nose rubbed against the first traces of stubble on his cheek. Currently trapped between an amorous beastwoman, with whom communication was difficult, and a libido powered up by too much booze; Gideon came to a decision.  
He was simply going to roll with it.  
Let Fate sort out the details later.

Firehair’s eager lips continued to travel down over his neck and collarbone. She seemed to be slightly confused his linen tunic, giving it a perplexed look as she sat up. But before she could tear it to shreds Gideon managed to stop her with a couple of gestures. Not in the mood to lose one of the few shirts he currently owned. She cocked her head sideways, giving him a confused look as he shimmied out of the thing. That wasn’t the easiest thing to do while lying on his back and with someone sitting on his stomach. But he managed to pull it off and threw the garment to the side. His upper body was athletic and fit, shaped from living and travelling in the wilderness for most of his life. But it was not without its marks. A large scar, still slightly pink in colour, went diagonally across his chest. A memento from a very vicious griffon. But then it also wasn’t alone as a myriad small scars and cuts adorned his arms. Which was the price one paid for being a travelling monster slayer. On his left shoulder, running partially up his neck, was a tattoo of a running wolf. It had been something of a gift from a friend and meant to provide him with the wolf spirits blessing and protection. Firehair’s eyes lit up in a mix of recognition and fascination and she undid the clasp on her sash and pulled it off. Her breasts spilling free with a pendulous jiggle. The sides of Gideon’s mouth twitching upwards as he idly noted that everything was indeed bigger in Fornheim. Shaped a bit like a water drop and barely sagging on her chest. They were roughly the size of large oranges, or possibly small melons. They capped with a pair protruding nipples, coloured much darker than her skin.

Firehair beamed down at him, obviously noting the appreciation in his eyes, before leaning forwards. Her breasts dangled tantalizing from her chest as she did. Fingers traced the contours of the tattoo on his shoulder. She gave it a light kiss, almost in reverence, before her lips found his again. This time he surprised her slightly by reciprocating and pushing back. His hands grabbing handfuls of her breasts and squeezing them gently. She seemed to find his sudden display of aggression and forwardness exhilarating as she pushed herself up closer against him. Her kissing becoming eagerer at the same time. Her hands sought out his and their fingers entangled with each other briefly, Firehair pushing him down against the bed. Gideon could feel her erect nipples poke into his chest, the intimate sensation making him shudder. Her pelvis ground against the slowly growing bulge in his pants and she moaned slightly into his mouth as she did, the stimulation obviously getting to her.

After they had broken away from their kiss, Gideon decided it was time to try test the waters somewhat. Firehair having shown before that she seemed to prefer her partner being slightly aggressive. His hands travelled down her back, the skin feeling as smooth as silk underneath his calloused fingers, and grabbed fistfulls of her rear. His fingers sinking down slightly into the flesh before he could feel the muscles underneath. Summoning his strength, he rose upwards, grunting as he felt her crotch pressing against his member, into a sitting position. She let of a surprised noise in the process. But the sound quickly turned into moans as he attacked her bountiful chest with his hands and lips. Squeezing and kneading her chest. Her hands caressed his back, sometimes a bit too roughly as he could feel her nails scraping his skin to the point of drawing blood. He reckoned if he made out of this night intact he’d probably have one or two extra scars to show. When he tugged at her nipple with his teeth, she howled out in pleasure and winced as her grip around him grew tighter. Gideon assumed that foreplay was perhaps not something the Skraelings really bothered with during their mating slash love making. Although, he reckoned, he might need to be careful with it so she didn’t end up breaking him in half in the process. Firehair seemed very response to stimulation. Looking over her shoulder briefly while she moaned in his arms he couldn’t help but to wonder if that tail of hers was sensitive or not.

His lips traveled far and across over her breasts, as well as over her slender neck and shoulders. The beastwoman left moaning and quivering in his lap from his nearly relentless onslaught. He looked up, a bit amused at her rapturous facial expression, as he mashed her breasts together and took both nipples between his teeth. A long moan coming from between her lips as her eyes closed shut while he nibbled and tugged at the buds. There was a noticeable flush covering almost her whole body, her soft and tender skin feeling warm underneath his fingers. One of his hands travelled down her backside, the miyur feeling slightly devious at the same time, until he felt the base of her tail with his exploring fingertips.

Her reaction to the fingers caressing her tail was instant; she jolted upright, her eyes opening wide in surprise. A sound that was a mix between a moan and squeak coming out of her mouth before she collapsed into his arms. Her weight pushing him back down onto the bed again. She lay on his chest panting madly for a moment, Gideon figuring he might have found a particularly erogenous or sensitive area on her. She let out a series of weak mewling noise as he gently caressed one of the tips of her pointed ears with this fingers. Her body trembling in response. He simply lay there for a moment, with Firehair on top of him. The skraeling still breathing heavily as she tried to compose herself again. His hands gently caressing her backside, in an effort to console or comfort her. Once again the intricacies of the Skraeling love life, if there even was such a thing, was completely beyond him. The miyur had no real idea if he had managed to commit a cultural faux pas or break some kind of taboo with what he had done. Right now there was no way for him to tell that.

There was a slightly drunken or giddy look on her face as she sat back up on his chest. Gideon fully expected the worst, but instead all she did was giggle and lean down to kiss him. He breathed a quiet thanks to Dhat the Siren. Her hands caressed his chest, and her groin pressed up against his bulge. Her fingers slowly creeped downwards towards his midriff. A sudden thought occurred to him. Did Skraeling know about pants or not? Or buttons for that part?  
Deciding that he didn’t want to take any chances at losing his pants, not wanting to walk around with a loincloth in these frigid temperatures, he gave her the universal sign for her to stop. Followed by a growing complex series of gestures that he stopped midway of doing and simply gestured for her to climb off him. She looked at him oddly but did as he requested, a hand lingering on his mostly hairless chest for a moment. He began quickling undoing his belt and the buttons. He figured he looked a bit like a snake shedding his skin as he wiggled around on top of the bed. Certainly the look of mixed confusion and amusement on her face made him think so.

But that seemed to be quickly forgotten, a quiet gasp coming from her, as his erect member emerged between his legs. Long and proud it stood up from the tangle of dark coarse pubic hair that surrounded the base. The was shaft as wide as two of his fingers side by side, if not slightly wider, and as thick as a peeled banana. The shaft curving slightly upwards like the fruit. A dark purple blunt nosed head peeking out through the partially pulled down foreskin. Gideon couldn’t help but to smile briefly as he registered the surprised look on her face, and Firehair swallowed slightly as it rose upwards a bit more. As if it had a mind of its own and appreciated what it saw. She untied the sash around her waist, her motions a bit unsteady and slow as her eyes seemed to never break contact with the snake between his legs. The garment slipping off her with a tug from her hand. Her pubic mound was devoid of hair, although Gideon had no idea if this was because she had shaved or they lacked body hair down there. The fur on her inner thighs was matted with her juices, her labia glistening as well. The area around her mound flushed dark with arousal.

Seizing the initiative once more Firehair more or less leapt on top of him, Gideon grunting as she landed on his stomach. She moved back and wrapped one hand around his shaft, giving it a few experimental tugs as if to examine its stiffness. The miyur shuddering as her soft and warm hand grasped it. Looking rather satisfied with the results she turned her attention back to him.  
“Vieth fyflum nona,” she said to him. Arousal dripping like honey in her voice.  
Gideon didn’t really need a translation to understand what she meant so he simply gave her a nod in response. With one hand wrapped around his turgid shaft, she rose up on her knees and guided the tip towards her lower lips. Both of them letting out breaths they didn’t know they had been keeping in as the mushroom shaped head rubbed against her sensitive labia for a moment. Then she lowered herself down, the head sliding inside. Gideon groaned as his shaft was engulfed in the warm and wet feeling of her genitals, his eyes clamping shut in the process. She was surprisingly tightly, but not nearly enough to make it an uncomfortable experience for them both. Firehair moaned as well as she took him deeper inside her. It wasn’t long until he bottomed out inside her, her crotch pressing up against his pelvis. She sat there for a brief moment, seemingly enjoying the feeling of his shaft between her legs. She rolled her hips slightly and to his slight surprise Gideon could already feel her kegel muscles contracting around the shaft. He gasped at the strange feeling of having his shaft being actively massaged by her velvet glove. His hands went for her hips as they began to move, a slow circular rolling motion that soon went over to regular humping. Her motions were eager but also somewhat uninspired he thought. In a way, and for a lack of better ways to describe it, it was very much a quick fuck. But she grabbed one of his hands and guided it up towards her chest. Gideon figuring that she had obviously developed a liking for what he did before and wanted him to do it again. He dutifully obliged, rough fingers sinking into the pliable flesh as the squeezed them and causing her to moan softly. The moan turned up in pitch as he pinched both her nipples between his fingers and twisted them slightly. He could feel her quim constricting around his shaft in response, which meant she had far better muscle control than others he’d had the pleasure of sharing a bed with.

Feeling that he might as well make the whole thing last a bit, figuring that beastmen were perhaps used to a quick shag, Gideon sat up again. Firehair gave him a confused look as he rose up to face her, his arms pulling her close to her. But her eyes fluttered close as he kissed her, one hand holding her by the neck as the other caressed her. Meanwhile, he began moving his hips. Alternating between slow and gentle thrusts and gyrating them. For a moment Firehair seemed at a loss at what to do, the motions of her hips halting, but then he managed to push against a sensitive spot. She moaned into his mouth and seemed to melt slightly in his arms. Firehair wrapped her arms around his necks as she began responding in earnest to his kissing, her hips soon beginning to gyrate in response to his motions.

Time inside the tent seemed to slow down. The sounds of the celebrations nothing but a far off murmur as the two of them moved against each other. But beneath the sensuality the beast lay in waiting and was eager to make its appearance. Firehair’s motions becoming more and more frantic and eager. Before long Gideon finds himself forced back down onto the bed, the beastwoman moaning loudly as the furiously bounced up and down on top of him. Her hands roaming over his chest and as well over herself. His eyes invariably drawn to her bouncing breasts on her chest and his ears filled with her nearly feral sounds of lovemaking. The only thing he could do in this situation was to grab hold of her hips and hope that she wouldn’t break anything important. The scent of sex and sweat hanging thick inside the tent. Their, or perhaps mostly her, chorus of moaning very much audible through the thin tent walls alongside other sounds of their frantic copulation.

Meanwhile outside, peeking out from behind a large tree a pair of Skraeling females look awestruck at the noises coming from inside the tent. They both share a look between each other before coming to a joint decision with a nod and begin to slowly creep closer.

Firehair collapsed down on top of him again, her frantic humping having taken a toll on her as she gasps for air. Then she frowns slightly and first looks between her legs where his member is still hard as a rock. The member a glistening totem pole of flesh jutting up from his pelvis. She then looks up and gives him a slightly perplexed look. The look in her eyes more or less nonverbally asking him why he hasn’t climaxed yet. He shrugs his shoulders in response. Firehair gives him another look, Gideon almost seeing the gears working inside her head, before her eyes open wide in surprise as realization dawns on her. With a feral glint in his eyes he takes the opportunity to turn the tables on her again. Using a few old Ranger tricks he manages to topple her over and she squeals as she finds herself on her back. With the miyur holding her arms down this time around. There is a flash of fear in her eyes as he continues to grin at her and she lets out another squeal as he lunges towards her. But instead of taking a chunk out of her he covers her chest with kisses and gentle bitemarks. Her apprehension melting further as his shaft rubs up against her honey pot. Her legs twitching in response the stimulus. He grabs her by her thighs, firmly spreading her legs apart to give him better access. He can’t help but to shudder as the sensitive glans rubs against her labia for a moment as he moves in closer. With the head resting against her entrance he can almost feel her whole body trembling in anticipation, her eyes firmly locked onto it. The slit weeping drops of almost translucent precome that dripped onto her. He takes a deep breath, trying to control the heart beating furiously in his chest.  
Then he thrusts.

The Skraeling duo almost leaps out of their skin as suddenly there’s a long wailing moan coming from inside the tent. A blush comes onto their faces as realization sinks in and silently they move even closer.

Gideon can’t help but to feel a tinge of pride as Firehair writhes and moans underneath him while his member pistons in and out of her. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh is loud and heavy. Every breath he takes fills his lungs with warm air that feels like it burns the back of his throat and makes his head swim. With a firm grip around her hips he continues to thrust back and forth, his member coming out drenched in her juices. The same stuff matting his pubic hair as it feels like it squelches out of her slit with each impact. She’s grabbed handfuls of the fur beneath her, fingers intertwining with what he assumes is a bear skin. Her head tossing to and fro. The wreath of flowers she was wearing on her head neary a memory, the thing almost disassembled into its base components around her. A myriads of noises are passing from her lips at the same time. Sounds ranging from moans and squeals to, what Gideon assumed was, either encouragements or curses babbled in her native tongue. Her breasts bounces around wildly as her body is rocked back and forth. There is a faint sheen of sweat covering her body, at places making the body paint run. The fur bed covered in white stains from the paint rubbing off her backside and shoulders. Gideon gritted his teeth as he felt her velvet glove constrict around his shaft again. Making love to her was a very different sensation from doing it with his previous partners, which had been a couple over the years. She exerted a strong control of her lower muscles and she seemed to climax much easier as well. Based on her reactions alone he figured she must’ve had at least a handful of micro orgasms so far. The analytical part of his mind mumbled something about possible bestial heritages before another wave of endorphins drowned it out.

Her body tensed up again as another climax coursed through her system, the miyur managing to pull out before her lower walls clamped down onto his shaft. He watched with fascination as her quim rapidly contracted as she moaned and bucked. His shaft throbbed angrily between his legs like an angry serpent. Gideon collapsed backwards as a brief wave of dizziness overtook him. His mouth felt as dry as a desert and the interior of the tent felt like the inside of a sauna. Every breath he took was warm, heavy and uncomfortable. He glanced to his partner, who still seemed out of it for the moment and made his way to the tent entrance.

The duo hunkers down behind another tent as they see the flap pull open slightly. The odd one sticks his head out and takes a couple of deep breath of air. Then they notice he’s completely naked. His earth coloured skin seems darker at places and his body is glistening with sweat. Their breath gets caught in their throats as their gaze is drawn towards the fleshy pillar standing out from between his legs. But the only managed to get a brief glance of it before he disappears back inside. The tent flap closing behind him.

Gideon stopped dead in his tracks, his head feeling clearer at this point, as he turned around to return to the task at hand. Firehair was lying on her stomach on top of the bed, facing away from him. Her butt, with her tail wagging slightly, was raised up and facing towards him. Her breasts spilling out on either side of her as they were mashed up against the bed. Her arms were folded in front of her, head resting on top of them and she gave him a teasing look over her shoulder. She shook her butt at him temptingly. The miyur swallowed, feeling he could have needed a drink or something as he took in the alluring sight. His engorged member feeling like it grew in size and hardness between his legs, now feeling like a wooden lance. He exhaled, muttering a quiet prayer to Dhat to give him strength, to clear his mind as he closed the distance between them. Her eyes was glued to his member as it swayed and bobbed temptingly with every step he took. A pink tongue daring out to link her lips. There was a noticeable shudder running through her body as one of his hands grabbed her butt firmly. The tail standing upright at the same time, letting Gideon see the white colouration on its underside. It looked rather similar to what deers had. She moaned slightly as he squeezed her hindquarters. With another hand he guided his member towards her glistening opening. The shaft, still slick and sticky from her juices, throbbed aggressively in his grip. Her body tensed up as they made contact. He couldn’t help but to stare in rapt fascination as her labia slowly parted open to let the blunt mushroom tip inside. The well lubricated organs offering no resistance to what he knew was going to be the final act of their love making. The signs were all there, his scrotum was pulled almost painfully tight against his body and he could feel the tension building within him.

She buried her face in her arms and moaned loudly as his member slowly but steadily sunk deeper and deeper inside her. Gideon groaning in turn as he felt her hot wetness engulf his sensitive member once more. The thing throbbing almost painfully at this point. Feeling almost as if it was about to climax, but stopping halfway through he encircled the base with a pair of fingers and clamped them down tight for a moment. Holding back the upcoming surge he ignored the slightly painful feeling in the process. He let go of the breath he had been holding in as he fought against his climax for a moment. If he had made her believe he could last then by the gods he would do so. With a firm grip around her soft waist he began moving. Gideon feeling like he reached even deeper inside her with every thrust. The positing made her body ripple with each heavy impact. A constant thump, thump, thump sound coming from where they connected. He resisted the urge, how big it might have been, to spank her. Feeling somewhat uncertain at how she would’ve reacted to that. He let a finger gently stroke her tail instead, causing her to moan loudly and he felt her tremble Gideon leant forward, siphoning the last of his reserves in order to put some force into his thrusting. Causing Firehair to bury her face into the bed and whimper slightly. Feeling a rush of lewd inspiration he reaches forward and grabs hold of the braid hanging over her shoulder. His hand encircling it to give him a better hold of it.

A collective gasp goes through the spying pair, the noise passing by unnoticed by the lovers, as he pulls on her braid. First its her head lifting up from the bed. Both of them shuddering in unison as she lets out a long mewling moan. Then her upper body lifts up from the bed as well, her back curving slightly and making her large breasts jut out from her chest.  
They gasp again, a fire beginning to get lit in their bodies, as he began thrusting.

With a firm grip around her braid and her body raised up from the bed Gideon gave Firehair all he got. His pelvis impacted against her firm posterior at a furious pace, visible ripples almost travelling up her whole body every time he slammed into her. Her leaking juices foaming around his shaft from the friction. By this point his dark hair is matted with sweat and it stings his eyes as it runs down from his forehead. From behind he can see her breasts bounce around wildly, but with his hands currently preoccupied with holding onto her he can do nothing but to watch them dance. The tension between his legs building up to the breaking point, his scrotum feeling like a pair of iron balls being wrung around. He can feel the pressure that has been building at the base of his shaft starting to rise upwards…

He comes with a roar, the sound dying off quickly as his eyes clamp shut. His heart beating like a war drum inside his chest to the point he can almost hear the beat in his ears. His grip on her the only thing preventing him from toppling over as the muscles in his legs begin to waver. Gideon’s mind goes blank for a moment as the climax washes over him. He can feel his seed rush up the length of his shaft, the shaft throbbing in rapidly as he dumps several weeks of pent up loads inside her. She moans as well, the sensation of him finally dumping his load inside her triggering a final climax.

Standing right outside the tent now and looking, the two spies gasp as they see their friend going through what seemed to be yet another massive orgasm. Their thighs rubbing against each other as they take in the lewd scene. Her body trembling and quivering for a moment as her back arched. Then as quickly as it arrived the whole thing seems to be over and she topples forwards. The odd one following suit shortly thereafter.

Gideon starred up at the tent’s ceiling, his chest heaving up and down like a smith’s bellow as he tried gathering his thoughts. Something that was exceedingly hard as his body felt drained. The miyur barely being able to feel his limbs and even attempting to move a single finger felt like a massive effort. He turned his head to the side; Firehair was lying on face down on the bed, her legs spread out limply behind her. She looked, for a lack of better words, well and truly fucked. He could almost see the look of almost sheer bliss on her face, eyes firmly looking into the distance. Her back heaving up and down. Gideon felt glad he was utterly tapped out as the intensely erotic sight might have gotten him going again. Instead his member simply hung limply between his legs. Sticky and spent.

Then he noticed to things. As he lay there breathing he realized that the air inside the tent was suddenly a far lot cooler and fresher. Then he realized that the interior of the tent was a lot brighter than it had been before. With some effort, his body protesting him moving vehemently, he propped up on his elbows. With a confused frown he looked in the direction of the tent entrance. A pair of skraelings looked at him through the open flap. Both of them looked very similar to Firehair. Same goatlike legs and long ears as well as the horns on top of their head. But one of them was a bit more fair skinned and had brown hair while the other one had a lighter brown complexion to her skin and greenish tinted hair. He suddenly recognized them from the group near the bonfire from before. Not that he had any idea how long ago that might have been. He figured they were close friends of Firehair. Their eyes were as big as the full moon as they took in the scene inside the tent. Their eyes straying towards his crotch and his rapidly softening member and the semen dripping from between Firehair’s legs down onto the furs. Then he noticed the obvious flush on their faces and the way the kept rubbing their thighs together, not to mention the slightly glassy look in their eyes. They crept, on their hands and legs, the tent flap falling shut behind them. One of them licked her lips slightly. Next to him he could hear Firehair stir as she regained consciousness. As the two newcomers approached, they began to strip their, leaving a trail of clothing behind them in their wake. Gideon swallowed as their hands, surprisingly soft ones, began touching him. As a pair of lips pressed up against his he wondered if Dhat might not have looked his way a bit too favourable.


End file.
